SpongeBob Squarepants: The Love Story
by ahoerner1020
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick have a crush on Sandy. So they settle things the only way they know how to, Karate. When the winner prevails, they will get a prize and be happy.
On a nice day down in Bikini Bottom, there was a sponge named SpongeBob Squarepants, who worked at the Krusty Krab. On this particular day, the business was slow and they were just standing around doing nothing.

"Get to work!" Mr. Krabs said.

"But business is slow and I have something on my mind" SpomgeBob said.

"What are you thinking about my boy?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" SpongeBob said.

Before you know it, Squidward walks in late to work, as usual and starts to complain about how he doesn't want to be there already.

"This day is already boring me and I want to go home" Squidward said.

"You can't go home Mr. Squidward, you will be losing me money" Mr. Krabs said.

"Does it look like I care at all, Mr. Krabs?" Squirdward said.

As Squidward and Mr. Krabs continue their argument, Sandy and Patrick walk into the Krusty Krab. When SpongeBob sees them, he gets a smile that was ear to ear.

"Hi guys!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Hi ya" Sandy said.

Then Sandy and Patrick went on and ordered their food.

"I want four Krabby Patties, two fries and a cola" Patrick said.

"I want a Krabby Pattie a cola and a side of karate" Sandy said.

When SpongeBob heard the word 'karate' come out of Sandy's mouth he knew that it was on. After SpongeBob made their food and took it out to them he challenged Sandy to a karate match after he got off work that evening.

"When I get off work, I challenge you to a duel in karate inside that dome of yours" SpongeBob said.

"You're on!" Sandy said.

So, later that evening SpongeBob gets off work and heads over to Sandy's dome to have a duel with her. When he arrives he sees a scene that upsets him.

"What are you guys doing?" SpongeBob asked.

"We were just watching a movie before you got over here" Patrick said.

"Did you really have to do all of the cuddling to watch the moive?!" SpongeBob said angrily.

"Geez. I didn't know that watching a movie with Sandy was a crime now' Patrick said sarcastically.

At this point SpongeBob is almost to the point where he is going to be blowing steam out of his ears. SpongeBob walks into the room with anger and confronts Patrick more directly.

"How could you do this to me?" SpongeBob asked.

"Do what?" said Patrick.

"Watch a movie and cuddle with Sandy…" SpongeBob said.

"Why do you care?" Patrick asked.

"What do you mean why do I care, you have known for a while that I like Sandy and I have told you that many times, over and over!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Plus, when we sat down my arm had a mind of its own and I didn't know what I was doing" Patrick said.

"I am going home, I can't stand this anymore" SpongeBob said.

The next day while at work Sandy comes in and wants to talk to SpongeBob. But when he sees her, he turns around and walks back into the kitchen.

"SpongeBob I just want to talk to you" Sandy said.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" SpongeBob asked.

"I just time to explain myself and just talk to you" She said.

"Ok I guess. I will be out in a minute" SpongeBob said

They sit down at one of the tables in the Krusty Krab and have a nice chat about what had happened the other night.

"Let me hear it, I don't got all day" SpongeBob said.

"Well, Patrick likes me too, and he came over to just hang out" Sandy said.

"That's it?" SpongeBob asked.

"No. When he got here, he confessed he liked me and it flattered me. Then we sat down and put a movie in and he reached over and put his arm around me" She said.

"And you didn't stop it?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude and be like get off me" She said.

"Later I still want that duel in karate" Spongebob said laughing.

"Ok, just come on over" Sandy said.

So, again later that evening once SpongeBob gets off work, he heads over to Sandy's dome. When he gets there Sandy is all geared up and ready to go for the duel between her and SpongeBob.

"Are you ready to get beat!" Sandy exclaimed.

"No! Are you ready to get beat!" SpongeBob said.

They go at it in the duel. The duel is a heated and good evenly matched duel. Despite the greatness of Sandy, SpongeBob pulls out the big upset and beats Sandy.

"Good duel!" Sandy said.

"Thank you!" SpongeBob said.

Then after that congratulate each other, they hug it out for a minute. Patrick sees this and isn't too happy with what he sees and SpongeBob.

"Are you serious SpongeBob?" Patrick says.

"What you know I like her" SpongeBob says.

"Well if you want Sandy, then you are going to have to go through me!" Patrick says sternly.

"I will do what I have to do to win Sandy's love!" SpongeBob said.

"Alright, you and me outside my rock, tomorrow after work" Patrick said.

The next day SpongeBob and Patrick see each other at the Krusty Krab. They look at each other and have a few words for each other.

"I hope you are ready to get your butt kicked?" SpongeBob said from the kitchen.

"I hope you are ready to get you butt kicked and embarrassed" Patrick said.

Later that night, after SpongeBob got off work, he went to Patrick's rock and there stands Patrick and Sandy.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sandy asked.

"If this is what it takes to get your love then I will do anything" SpongeBob said.

"Well, let the real man prevail and win this fair and clean karate match" Sandy said.

The fight begins and Patrick gets a quick lead on SpongeBob. But, then the tables turn and SpongeBob quickly gets back into the lead.

"Timeout" Patrick says.

"There are no timeouts" SpongeBob said.

"Go ahead and take a quick timeout, Patrick" Sandy says.

After the timeout they resume the match and the winner prevails.

"Good job guys!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Thank you" SpongeBob says.

"Thanks" Patrick said sadly.

"But there can only one winner" Sandy said

"That's me!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Well SpongeBob, you won fair and square and you deserve her' Patrick said

"Thank you, Patrick" SpongeBob said.

Later in the week SpongeBob and Sandy go on their first date as a couple and they end up running into Patrick at the Krusty Krab for dinner.

"Well hello you two lovebirds" Patrick said.

"Hello Patrick" Sand and SpongeBob said at the same time.

"How are you guys doing?" Patrick asked.

"We are doing well, just out on our first date" SpongeBob said.

"Well isn't that lovely" Patrick said.

Sandy and SpongeBob eat their dinner and leave and head out to the movie that they are going to see.

"That was a little awkward back at dinner" Sandy said.

"Yeah, but I think that he will get over it soon" SpongeBob said.

"Hopefully, I just feel a little bad for the kid, I know how much you both like me and it is flattering" Sandy said.

After the movie ends Sandy and SpongeBob head back to SpongeBob's house and go to bed. But when they get to bed they get and unexpected guest.

"Who is that?" Sandy said.

"It is probably just Gary" SpongeBob said.

"No. It sounded like it came in from the front door" Sandy said.

"I'm sure it was just the wind" SpongeBob said.

So, the two of them go back to bed. They lay there kissing a little and then they find out who was in the house.

"What are you guys doing?!" Patrick said.

"What the heck are you doing in my house and my room at this hour of the night?" SpongeBob yelled.

"I wanted to come and talk. But it looks like you are a little busy at the moment" Patrick said.

"Just get out!" SpongeBob yelled.

Then in the morning SpongeBob leaves for work and sees Patrick outside his house and walks over to him to talk.

"What got into you last night?" SpongeBob asked.

"I just wanted to come over and ask if I could still hang out with you and Sandy and have it not be weird?" Patrick asked.

"Well of course you can, buddy!" SpongeBob said.

"YES! I just didn't think you guys would never want to hang out with again, since you know, you're dating her now" Patrick said.

"No, silly. We all can still be friends and do stuff together, as long as you never come into my house at night again like that" SpongeBob said laughing.

"I promise I won't" Patrick said.

"Now c'mon buddy, let's go and get some food at the Krusty Krab before I work" SpongeBob said.

"Ok. Patrick like food" Patrick said.

So after they got food, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy, overcame the problems and still remained friends and lived happily ever after!

 **THE END**


End file.
